


Alright

by rdj_lupin



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Dick Winters is a sap, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdj_lupin/pseuds/rdj_lupin
Summary: After Nix is shot during Operation Market Garden, Winters is so distressed he is forced to confess his love for the man.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Kudos: 25





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> After Nix is shot during Operation Market Garden, Winters is so distressed he is forced to confess his love for the man.  
> -  
> Hi! This has been sitting in my notes for a few months and I decided to post it because why the hell not?

Maj. Dick Winters let out a ragged, shaky breath before shutting the door behind him and leaning back against it.

_At least he’d made it back to his sleeping quarters before collapsing_ , he thought to himself.

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, walked over to his bed and slid down the foot of it. He buried his face in his hands and tried to steady his breath. It seemed impossible. He couldn’t believe what had just happened.

_He could have died. He could have died and Dick hadn’t been able to do anything about it. He could have died right in front of him, in his arms._

_“I’m alright, I’m alright”, Nix had said. “Am I alright?”_

Dick’s heart had been racing as he answered. " _Yeah, yeah, you feel alright?”_

Nix had teared himself from Dick’s grip.

_“Yeah, quit looking at me like that”, he’d said_.

Dick peeked down at his hands. They were still shaking. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled him. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself before answering, but it didn’t seem to work.

“Yeah?”, he called out. His voice sounded hoarse and like it belonged to someone tiny.

“It’s Nix, can I come in?”

Dick’s heart began racing. _Fuck_ , he thought to himself. He shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose before opening them again.

“Yeah, sure”

The door opened and Nix appeared in the doorway, glancing down at him. He looked puzzled, and frowned before a look of worry came across his face. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“What’s wrong?”, he asked as he crouched down beside Dick.

“Nothing, nothing, I’m fine”, Dick said, trying to sound reassuring. Apparently, it didn’t work, because Nix raised his eyebrows at him.

“I’m fine, my ass. I’ve never seen you like this.” Nix sat down on the floor beside him. Dick continued to take deep breaths. “It doesn’t have anything to do with me being shot, right?”

Dick turned his head and met Nix' worried gaze. “I thought I was gonna lose you.”

Nix let out a breath of relief and presented Dick with a small, soft smile.

“Nothing happened, Dick”, he said and patted Dick’s shoulder. His face looked worried again. “Geez, Dick, you’re shaking like crazy.”

“I thought you were gonna die on me, Lew” his voice broke. “I thought you were gonna die in my arms.”

Nix shot him a look of confusion. “Well, it’s war. You win some, you lose some.”

Dick shook his head. “No, I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you”, he said. “Shit, I really thought you were going to die, Lew, and there wasn’t anything I could do about it.”

“You just swore.” Nix looked him straight in the eye again, surprised. Dick damned himself and the fact that he couldn’t keep his cool.

“Sorry”, he mumbled and looked down at his hands.

“No, it’s fine, I’m just a little bit surprised at how upset you are, that’s all. I’m here now, aren’t I? I'm alright. You’re going to be stuck with me for a bit longer.” Nix smiled again.

“Thank God for that”, Dick said. He suddenly felt two fingers directing his chin to turn towards Nix. Their eyes met, and somewhere in the endless abyss of Nix’ dark ones, his panic evaporated. He let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry, I’m such a sap”, he said as Nix shook his head. “You’re not a sap, Dick. You’re the bravest man I ever knew.” He bit his lip. Dick couldn’t tear his eyes from it. _Those goddamn lips_. He had fantasized many times about how they would feel on his own. The room suddenly felt too hot.

“It’s just… I don’t know how to live without you, Lew.” His heart dropped and he took a deep breath before continuing. He stumbled over the words. “Iloveyousomuch” He didn’t dare to look up at Nix face.

“I know you do. I love you too, Dick.”

Dick didn’t have time to say anything else before Nix leaned over and kissed him. It was everything he had ever dreamt of. His lips were soft and wet at the same time. He tasted like Vat 69 and cigarettes, but Dick didn’t mind. War was a terrible business, and the things they would be put through during the following couple of months were things they would never forget, but for now they were alright. They were both alright.


End file.
